


Kiss it better

by Spring_Daydream



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Not Beta Read, hickey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:46:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24720271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spring_Daydream/pseuds/Spring_Daydream
Summary: Jihoon lost his voice because of a cold and his boyfriend is taking care of him
Relationships: Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Lee Jihoon | Woozi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 82





	Kiss it better

_Bed_. Bed was the only thing Soonyoung could think of. Well maybe with cuddles from a certain person but he needs to rest as soon as he reach the dorm. After taking a week off to help his family to move in their new house, only to move big boxes and struggle to assemble their new furniture - no the lame instructions didn’t help at all-, he finally was on his way to the dorm ready to just sleep for the rest of night and maybe for the next two days. When he arrived in his room he failed to find his favorite shirt so he just grabbed whatever can be used as pajama before going to the other floor. There, he was welcomed by Dokyeom watching with sleepy eyes a TV show in the living room, the older patted his head to greet him and quickly telling him to go to bed if he was sleepy,

" I was waiting for Woozi hyung he went to his studio 3 hours ago, apparently he’s on his way home" the main vocalist lazily said as he showed the older the message the producer sent to the younger, Soonyoung hummed before telling the main vocal that he will take over.

As he entered his boyfriend’s room he remembered that most of the members including Mingyu went to visit their relatives, so he decided to make himself comfy and wait for Jihoon on his bed ready to welcome him after his hard work. When Jihoon finally came home he was welcomed by the sight of the dancer sprawled onto his bed as he scrolled on his phone only noticing him when he closed the door, the younger felt relieved as he saw Soonyoung beams and open his arms to greet him.

" I missed you so muuch baby ~ Sudden inspiration ? " Soonyoung asked, arms already around his boyfriend’s waist as soon as he came closer to the edge from the bed. Jihoon only hummed as he ruffled his boyfriend’s silver hair,

" just a few notes" Jihoon said with a raspy voice owning a raised brow and worried look from the choreographer.

" What happen to your voice hoonie? " Soonyoung asked with a worried look as he get himself to his knees to properly face the other,

Soonyoung saw Jihoon open his mouth before making his signature noot as he was frowning, Jihoon then typed on his phone before showing him the screen,

_Let's communicate like this : I caught a cold the day after you left and I lost my voice since then_ _but nothing to worrisome, should be gone by the end of this week_

"What? Why didn’t you told me I could have come home earlier !" Soonyoung frowned as he looked at his boyfriend type again,

_It’s okay I’m not dying Soonie I don’t have it anymore I just have a sore throat and I’m trying to not use my voice too much. No way I could tell you knowing you were helping your parents !_

"Then I will take care of you until you get better! I'm sure You didn't eat yet !" Without letting Jihoon answer he grap the latter to the kitchen where he saw that a still hot pot of porridge was waiting for them and some medication on the table with Jihoon's name on it. That's surely why Dokyeom was waiting for Jihoon to come home to make sure he eats and take the medication.

"I hope that when I was gone you took properly your medication and eat regularly, right mr. Lee Jihoon" the choreographer said as he plates everything on the table, eyeing the producer from one eye, 

Jihoon gulped before quickly typing on his phone _I did ! and i took plenty of rest too!_

"Only because the members must have reminded you to do so right?" Soonyoung laughed as he saw Jihoon looking away he put the younger on his lap, making sure he eat everything and taking one bite from times times. As they're were done eating Soonyoung quickly put the plates away before going back to Jihoon's room, all this with his arm still on the younger's waist,

"Get ready to go to bed I will make you hot tea" he gently kissed Jihoon’s forehead before exiting the room. As soon as he left the room the producer sighed, that’s why he didn’t told him anything, Soonyoung would be worried and pamper him every second until he get better. Not that he’s complaining.

When Soonyoung came back with a mug of hot tea he saw his boyfriend wearing the shirt he was searching for earlier and another one by his side,

"Did you steal my shirt because you missed me Jihoonie?, he laughed as he saw the younger’s face getting red, It’s okay you can steal anything you want I will give it to you willingly baby" he scoffed but was quickly cut as a shirt was thrown on his face.

He frowned before trying to smell himself "Do I smell that bad ? My shirt is clean though I took a new shirt as soon as I could". With a scoff Jihoon helped him to change his shirt before lie down both of them on the bed, he patted Soonyoung’s waist with a victorious grin "We’re matching now" he proudly whispered in his ears before kissing his cheek.

His grin got even wilder as his boyfriend tried to hide his red face in his neck,

"You’re so mean using this attack when i didn’t saw you for days", Soonyoung groaned even more when he heard the producer saying he was easy to tease.

While drinking his tea he let Soonyoung show him several pictures he took with his parents or of their new home with funny stories that happen like the one where his sister and him were building the new furniture only to collapse a few seconds after they done it. He smiled as he imagined the chaotic scene, hummed or commenting times to times. He then tried to explain to Soonyoung with a quiet voice what he did during his absence with his hoarse voice but Soonyoung stopped him midway with a worried look.

" Are you okay ? It doesn’t hurt ? "

" It was worse two days ago don’t worry Soonie "

" You know, maybe I can kiss your throat better?" he said while tracing his adam’s apple and smiled as soon as Jihoon shyly nodded. It started with light kisses making the latter giggle but slowly Soonyoung began to nibble on his favorite spot, 

" You would look so pretty with a hickey baby, only one pretty please " he smirked as soon as Jihoon moved his head so he can have a better access to do so. Soonyoung let several sloppy kisses before sucking his most sensitive, marking his light skin with a red hickey before kissing it again. He’s pretty sure he heard the younger moan and murmuring something with a rough voice, worried he put back Jihoon’s shirt back correctly before positioning both of them comfortably.

"Let’s sleep now. I shouldn’t make you use your voice too much"

"It’s okay talking like this won’t hurt me it’s okay or I can use my phone if it hurts too much to talk and -it’s not like we’re talking right now " a red Jihoon whined with a dying voice,

"No can do young man don’t use your phone it will only hurts your eyes, let’s sleep so you can rest and if you want to talk let’s use our telepathy Hoonie, speak with your eyes instead!" Soonyoung said with bright and expectant eyes,

" What nonsense it is" he scoffed but was quickly stopped by a kiss " Soonie what are you-"

Soonyoung kissed him again,"I said do not talk"

" You’re insufferable " Jihoon said against his boyfriend lips before kissing him again. Soonyoung lightly kissed his throat a few times and kissing again the hickey, making Jihoon hit him as he let go a loud moan again.

"Let’s continue later when your throat is getting better I want to hear your pretty voice soon." Soonyoung said as he close his eyes letting Jihoon sprawled on him. Slowly he felt Jihoon taking his hand, slowly tapping twice his palm before tracing something on it, so he tried he’s best to decipher what he was writing.

_Stupid._

Soonyoung scoffed before whining "You're really mean, you didn’t saw me for a week and take care of you but you call me stupid"

_I love you_

He hummed before taking Jihoon’s hand to his mouth to kiss it, finally open his eyes to meet Jihoon’s eyes before kissing his forehead, " I love you too Jihoonie ".

**Author's Note:**

> Happy birthday to our dancing tiger <33


End file.
